


[Podfic] Version #218 | written by darthjamtart

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Fuck, Tahani even smells good. Like the kind of perfume Eleanor would have shoplifted if she hadn’t already been escorted out by security.





	[Podfic] Version #218 | written by darthjamtart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Version #218](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033779) by [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart). 



> Recorded for arkadyevna for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to darthjamtart for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1dntm96jof580wa/Version_%2523218.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hid1basdl7hsxa4/Version_%2523218.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 14MB | 11MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:14:36 

  
---|---


End file.
